


Late Night

by PeaceLilies



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceLilies/pseuds/PeaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike enjoys some cuddling with Chuck after a late night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

It’s late by the time Mike finishes his rounds. Mutt is parked snugly in her usual spot and he drags himself out from the driver’s side and heads into HQ. It’s a lot bigger now, housing all the volunteers who work shifts, making sure that everything is running smoothly and efficiently. Motorcity is larger than it was five years ago, a lot larger; Deluxian refugees coming in every day. It takes a lot of effort to make sure they get acquainted with Motorcity on top of making sure Kane’s attacks stay as far from populated areas as possible and contained. 

He cracks his neck and rubs it as he walks down the hallway, past the bedrooms of each of the original Burners. He comes to the last door and opens it slowly. Some light filters in from the hallway and he can see the outline of a person in bed. Mike smiles to himself and closes the door slowly and as quietly as he can.

He slips off his worn shoes and hangs up his battered coat. He pulls off his shirt, throwing it into the overflowing hamper of dirty clothes along with his pants and rests his belt on the back of a desk chair. He tiptoes around the mess of manuals, spare parts, tools and lighter fluid containers, making sure not to wake the vaguely person-shaped lump.

He finally makes it to the bed and eases into it, pulling the covers back gingerly and slipping under them. It’s warm under the blankets, which is a nice contrast to the chill of the room. Mike shifts himself onto his side, tucks one arm under his head and looks at the pale expanse of freckled back facing him.

Chuck is sleeping soundly, his shoulders gently rising and falling with his breathing. Mike inches a little closer, feeling the heat radiating off of the body next to him. Chuck smells like soap and his hair is still a little damp as it lies against the pillow. He rolls over, hand almost slapping Mike in the face and the brunet has to stifle back a laugh.

He’s bone tired, but he thinks it’s worth staying up an extra twenty minutes to watch Chuck sleep. He thinks Chuck is a cute sleeper, with his mouth slightly open, arms all akimbo. He takes in every detail, relishing each one. The way his hair falls just so, how his eyelashes look against his cheeks, the set of his mouth, the rise and fall of his chest, the way his fingers curl in a little.

They live a dangerous life. Someone, any of the Burners, could go out on patrol and never come back. It’s always been a real possibility, and they’ve come very close in recent years; Mike has the scars to prove it. He moves his hand from under his head and places it a few inches from Chuck’s side. He doesn’t want to touch him, afraid he’ll wake him, but wanting the closeness. 

He closes his eyes, readying himself for sleep, for dreams, when Chuck shifts a little.

“Mike?” He opens his eyes to see tired blue ones looking back at him. He smiles.

“Hey,” he replies, caressing a freckled cheek. The blond blinks, smiles a little, sleep muddled.

“When did you get back?” he asks softly, wiggling a bit and snuggling against Mike’s side. He’s all sharp angles and limbs and Mike wraps around him.

“A little while ago. Go back to sleep, Chuckles,” he says, smoothing back the soft blond hair, running his fingers against Chuck’s scalp the way he likes.

“Mmm, you, too Mikey,” is the reply, as Chuck shoves his face against Mike’s neck and leaves a kiss there.

“I am.” Mike holds Chuck as he closes his eyes, knowing that by tomorrow they’ll be laying all over each other and the blanket will probably be lost to the abyss that is their bedroom floor, but for now, he enjoys having him close.


End file.
